Twilightshadow's Path Prologue
by FallenShade23
Summary: This is The Prologue if a story I randomly started writing, If I get enough views, then I Might publish the 1st chapter. Oh yeah. ANd this is my first post and if anyone has any thing to say, please DO! Please note that this is a warriors FANFIC and im really not trying to COPYRIGHT Ideas for clans and cats belong to ERIN HUNTER but story and plot belong to me.


Prolougue

"Moonclaw! Come quick!" An earsplitting screech echoed out across the clearing. Moonclaw's fresh-kill almost tumbled out of his mouth. Instantly, he made his black pelt lie flat again. He knew the voice only belonged to Twig, the brown tom who was taking care of Spark, Moonclaw's mate. _Is Spark hurt?_ He pushed the thought away, and leaned back into a stretch, before getting up to see what Twig was howling about.

Skidding behind the evergreen bush that he had made his makeshift nest under, again he was plunged back into the painful memory of Lightclan. Moonclaw's old home barely ever crossed his mind anymore. It had been at least 7 moons sense he had left Lightclan, escaping with Spark, a clan prisoner at the time, and then latter having her bear his kits. Which reminded him to clear his head.

But, he couldnt. Again he heard the sound of Galestar's screeching voice, not unlike Twig's, telling him that as long as he loved a rouge, there would be no place for him.

_"Dont try and deny it. You always ask to guard her, and treating her as if she was a kittypet. And now this. Sneaking off with her and then only to be found by one of my oldest warriors."_

"_Galestar, I-."_

_"Ive heard enough! Youve disgraced your clan, and you ancestors! Leave now, or get thrown into the lake!" _

She had been harsh, but he had had not other choice. Now he was free, but his head was still plagued with clan rituals. And now with the responsibility of being a father, he couldnt stop from wishing for the protected nursery for Spark to house the kits. Again he shook his head, and plunged deeper into the undergrowth, following the sent of Twig, pretending not to notice the fear mixed in with his normal smell.

Finally, with brambles still clinging to his pelt, Moonclaw reached the small hollow tree where Twig was keeping Spark. He could see the tom pawing at the ground, probably sorting out herbs, from the small store they kept next to the makeshift nursery. Already the smell of milk was overwhelming him.

Twig's tale twitched feverishly as Moonclaw approached. Twig turned, his lips already curling in the start of a snarl. As soon as he realized it was Moonclaw, his face slipped back to normal, even though the glare in his eyes stayed the same. "You could have got here sooner. You dont even know half of whats happening, and Im afraid there isent enough time to explain."

The intensity in Twig's voice made Moonclaw's heart leap into his throat. Choking on the words, he spit out "Is it Spark?" Not waiting for the answer, he push past the tabby, and stared into the tree. Dappled sunlight danced over the bumpy inside of the tree, as if lighting the way to the middle of the tree, where a small huddled shape was sprawled. "Spark!" Moonclaw's voice was to quiet to hear." Twig pushed out from behind him, shouldering Spark.

"Its okay." Twig's voice hide a solemn tone. "Her kits are coming. Get her a stick. I think there's only one, but its big." His voice turned ghostly. Moonclaw noticed, and found his paws rooted to the spot. He could only move forward to crouch on the other side of the lump huddled on the floor. He licked Spark's head gingerly, rasping his tongue over her jawline.

Her head jerked, and her eyes opened wide. Her mouth parted in a silent scream, and her eyes buldged out more. "I think the kits coming. She might... I dont know." Twig hung his head.

Moonclaw stared saddly at Twig, not wanting what Twig was saying to be true. "Its not your fault, Moonclaw. Youll still have a kit." Twig tried in vain to brighten the mood. Everything quieted, even the ever singing birds in the trees hushed. Darkness was gathering outside. The heaving form cats wild shadows up and out of the fallen tree, taking on a ghostly form, that fit the mood so well.

Finally, as the last puffs of breath where escaping Sparks mouth, a faint whisper caressed Moonclaw's ear, so quiet that only he could hear. "Take care of her. I know you'll be a good father. But I can't stand here with you anymore. Never tell her about me. She must believe that _we never existed._ I name her Twilight, so you can remember me, and the words I am telling you now, under the gathering twilight. Oh Moonclaw, youve done all you could. It just has to be this wayyy..." With that her eyes turned to glass, then fluttered closed.

Staring down at Twilight, Moonclaw heart tore in two. He would never understand his mates last words. He had to leave. She reminded him to much of Spark, with her red-gold pelt, and shinning green eyes. He turned to Twig. You heard her. Good bye, Twig. Raise my daughter well. And maybe someday we will meet again. With that he padded out of the fallen tree, tail dropping, and pushed through the under growth.

Twig stared down at the little bundle of gold fur. Twilight was mewling furiously, pawing at Sparks side, hoping to find invisible milk. Twig's face turned grim as the little kit spasmed, and her eyes fluttered closed. but her chest kept heaving. it was as if she had died, only to stay alive, but in sleep.

Twig grabbed the bundle of fur in his jaws, caring the little bundle out of the fallen tree, away for the scene of Sparks death. He laid Twilight down in a little heap of warm fur. He splayed out beside her, already noticing the elegant face and muzzle she had inherited from Spark. He rasped his tongue over her head until it fell back to rest on his paws in sleep.

With the quieting forest surrounding him, and the collecting darkness pressing in on him, Twig uttered the truest words of his life. In a heart-broken tone, Twig whispered, "From now on I will be your father." And then fell asleep, unclear of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
